Raising the Bar
by radikhal-ed
Summary: Commander Shepard takes the crew for some fun on Omega, Miranda gets tipsy, and Jack picks up an interesting surprise from the markets... F/F, One-shot


**Raising the Bar**

I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfic. All characters associated with Mass Effect 2 are owned by Bioware and I'm just using them as play things to act out my fantasies.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. Special thanks to my good friend Rastapopolis for editing this. Also thanks to Metal Dragon Kiryu for inspiring me to write in the first place! Was supposed to be a one-shot, but somehow got to be a really long one-shot…

JackXMiranda, rated M for explicit femslash, light bondage, and Jack's dirty, dirty mouth.

- - - - - - -

Omega. Anyone not directly affiliated with such a place would grimace at the name of it. It was a home to filth, crime, lust, money, greed… hell, if it sounds like one of the seven sins, you'll find it there.

'Why does Commander Shephard seem to keep bringing us back to this god forsaken place,' Miranda thought as she glanced out the window before finished up filing some reports. She brushed aside a stray strand of hair from her light blue eyes and exhaled in relief as she stood up and gave her office a once over.

'Spick and span,' she nodded happily. Everything was always kept nice and neat in her room. She liked it that way, probably something to do with her perfectionism. She took a moment to stretch languidly and relish her feeling of accomplishment. She never enjoyed sitting at her desk and filing reports for the Illusive Man all day, but now that he was out of the picture, it wasn't so bad. Working for Commander Shephard suited her more… not to mention it freed up some more time to spend with a certain tattooed biotic.

She thought back to the night before they embarked on the suicide mission to the collector base...

_Jack came to her office that night looking defeated and tired. "Jack…" Miranda tested, unsure of why she had come but noticing how hurt she looked. _

"_What you said about Cerberus… and me being a mistake. Do you really think that?" Jack looked up at Miranda cautiously._

_Miranda gazed into the captivating brown eyes that were filled with pain and her defenses crumbled. There were no harsh words this time, no insults. Instead, she reached forward to pull Jack into a tight embrace._

_Jack was resistant at first, untrusting of the Cerberus woman, but they both needed that feeling of closeness. She relaxed into the embrace and ran her fingers through the fine dark hair._

"_You'd better not go off and die on me…," Jack murmured as her hands traveled from Miranda's dark locks down to the small of her back, pulling her closer._

"_If I do, would I have the honor of becoming another tattoo on that gorgeous body of yours?" she joked, cocking up an eyebrow._

"_I don't know, I don't really want the word 'bitch' permanently written on me," Jack replied with a sly grin._

_Miranda just chuckled and pulled Jack in for a passionate kiss._

Just as Miranda's thoughts started drifting to the happier parts, the door to her office wooshed opened.

Commander Shephard strode in with a happy grin on his face. "Ready to go grab some good ol' R&R, Miranda? God knows we need it after all this shit."

Miranda just rolled her eyes as she started to follow the Commander to the elevator. "Honestly, Commander. You almost died for the second time not even a week ago and you already crave booze and Asari hookers."

"Hey! They're exotic dancers. Besides, Tali's off sorting things out with her fleet for a couple weeks so I'm lonely." He pouted.

"Oh please, Commander. You have so much work to do right now, sex should be the _last_ thing on your mind," she accused weakly. She knew it was a hypocritical thing to say. Hell, Jack had been spending almost every night in her bed since the suicide mission. Not that she was complaining. It was nice to feel close to someone once again, even if it _was_ a biotic crazed psycho bitch. She chuckled briefly at that thought. Her subject zero wasn't so scary now that she knew just how to make her melt. Shephard just shrugged his shoulders as they walked into the elevator.

"Would you mind grabbing Jack?" he asked with a smirk. It was more of a rhetorical question. The tone in Shepard's voice hinted that he knew what was going on between them. He did keep eyes and ears all over the ship, after all.

-----

Miranda could feel her pace quicken as soon as she stepped out of the elevator, heart pounding in anticipation to see the tattooed ex-convict. Even if it had been less than twenty-four hours since Miranda had last seen the biotic, it was always the best part of her day. She tried swallowing, as if it would get rid of the butterflies that filled her stomach as she neared Jack's dwelling place under the engines. Miranda stopped suddenly and folded her arms with a smirk, eyebrows raised in appreciation at the scene before her.

"Nintey-nine… eergh… one hundred," Jack, eyes closed, exhaled deeply and started to calm her breath as a drop of sweat fell from her forehead to sizzle onto the hot pipes beneath the floors under her. Miranda let her eyes roam over Jack's lean body that was hanging from the ceiling, gleaming in a layer of sweat. She briefly licked her lips and regained her composure before getting Jack's attention.

"Hey you."

"Fuck!" Jack's eyes snapped open in surprise and she nearly lost her leg holding on the ceiling pipe she was hanging from. "Why do you have to show up at the weirdest fucking times?" Jack started to sit up to help herself back down, but Miranda swiftly stepped forward and stopped Jack's movement by putting a hand on her shoulder to bring her back down to eye level.

"What-mmf!" Miranda cut off whatever protests Jack had with a deep kiss, grabbing the back of her closely-shaven head and immediately thrusting her tongue into the sweaty biotic's mouth. Jack let her eyes fall shut and eagerly accepted her tongue as she felt the effects of the kiss send blood back down her body.

Miranda pulled back from the kiss before Jack had enough, causing her to exhale with a small whine.

"I had been waiting all day to do that." Pleased with herself, Miranda spun around and buoyantly walked towards the stairs. "Come on, Jack. Shephard's waiting for us," she said without looking back to see her lover's reaction.

"God dammit," Jack frowned as she watched Miranda's perfectly shaped ass sway out of view and up the stairs. She mumbled a string of curses regarding Tali's absence and Shephard's libido as she dropped down to the floor and grabbed a towel to wipe off the beads of sweat that graced her tattooed body. "Exactly what I want," she muttered to herself, "to spend my rec time on the shithole of the galaxy." Jack paused in thought as she picked up her heavy pistol and fastened it to her waist. Maybe she could pick up a little something to surprise her Miri with tonight while they were out... She grinned mischievously before racing up the stairs to catch the elevator.

"Hey, cheerleader! Wait up!"

-----

Jack and Miranda weren't Commander Shephard's only victims that had to be dragged along. He decided it was necessary to bring Thane and Garrus with them too because, as Shephard tactfully put it, 'they need to get laid'.

As the group stepped off the Normandy into the musky hall leading into Omega, Shephard put hands on Garrus and Thane's shoulders, steering them towards the entrance of Afterlife. "Come on boys! I'll give five thousand credits if one of you manages to out drink your commander tonight!" Shephard wore his usual smug look as he and his crew waltzed through the front entrance of Afterlife, getting curt nods from the Turian bouncers at the door. It made Garrus want to cringe, but Shephard loved feeling important by getting into restricted places with ease, even though they were getting death glares from those who had been waiting in line for hours.

Miranda stopped momentarily and looked back when she noticed her tattooed companion wasn't at her side. She opened her mouth to yell after Jack to ask where she was headed, but then figured she shouldn't bother and turned back to catch up with the rest of the crew.

'I wonder where Jack ran off to…' she thought, the corners of her mouth taking on a small smile.

-----

Jack walked slowly through the Omega markets, putting on her toughest face to scare off potentially dangerous characters. She'd gotten into some shit on Omega before so she had learned that the best way to stay out of trouble was to _look_ like trouble, which was never hard for her accomplish with her bared tattoos, scars, and a mean 'do .

She glanced at stores as she walked along, not really knowing what she was looking for. Weapons, upgrades, armors, food, drugs… almost anything that could be labeled illegal could be found in these markets. But Jack was looking for something "special" this time. "Something…

"…sexy!" The end of a Salarian merchant's sales pitch caught her attention, and she looked over in his direction, her curiosity piqued.

"Ahh, you, miss! Surely you would enjoy the newest performance enhancing device Salarian technology has to offer. Very safe, I assure you. Virtually no risks! Come, have a look," he beckoned her over enthusiastically, not really leaving her any chance to decline.

"Okay, show me what you've got," she stated shortly, folding her toned arms and tilting her head upwards, waiting to be impressed.

The fast-talking man reached behind the counter and then with a grin on his face, brought his hands out to procure an oddly shaped instrument that was slightly transparent.

"That's it? A dildo? News flash, buddy: those have been around for decades," Jack scoffed, and started to turn away.

"No, wait!" The Salarian gestured wildly before pressing a small button that was on the base of the toy. Jack blinked and watched little wires with peculiar tips come out of the toy in multiple places. They flailed around, groping the air attempting to attach themselves to something.

"W-what the hell…?" Jack stammered. Intrigued, she took taking a step closer to the toy and examined it.

The Salarian grinned confidently, now that he had a sale within his grasp. "Like I said. Brand new technology. Works as a "temporary extension". These wires here. They attach themselves to your most sensitive areas inside and out. Transmits the pleasure through the shaft. Allows you to feel the same sensations a male would."

"So… it's like a detachable dick for chicks?" Jack handled the device, looking at it from different angles. It curved up like a sideways 'L' shape at the end… which was obviously the part that allows its user to "hold" it in place. As she examined it, she began trying to imagine what it would feel like to be inside Miranda… to feel that tightness and heat around her. Jack forced herself to suppress shivers.

"To put it bluntly, yes. Also, this end that goes inside the user has a small hole. Works as gentle vacuum to collect female secretions. Releases on climax. A highly appraised feature."

Before the Salarian could say any more, Jack nearly slammed left arm onto the counter, her omni-tool glowing as she activated her account.

"How much is it and does it come in tan."

-----

"Hell yeah! Put more stuff in the … the thing more stuff goes in," Shephard slurred at the bartender. They hadn't been at the bar for more than two hours, but the crew knew Shephard was only a drink or two short of lights out.

Over in the corner, Thane and Garrus were quietly enjoying an Asari's sensual show. Shephard had been forced to move to the bar. Apparently the bouncers thought he was "leaning forward" too close to the goods.

Miranda looked around the now fairly crowded club hoping that Jack would meet up with them soon so they could head back to the Normandy. Shephard had bought several rounds for his crew, so she was admittedly feeling a bit tipsy. She didn't indulge in alcohol often because of her work. That and she didn't like how vulnerable alcohol made her feel. She had always been a lightweight, so anytime she drank she usually wound up doing something regretful.

But right now she was feeling pretty good, and she wanted the company of a particular ex-convict.

When she swiveled back around on her bar stool, she noticed Commander Shephard had stumbled off to the dance floor.

"Oh Christ," Miranda sighed, slowly getting up to fetch him before he made an idiot of himself. Shephard made the entire crew swear to stop him if he ever tried dancing in a club after the last time. It took a significant amount of effort for the raven-haired woman to maintain a dignified posture as she walked over to the dance floor. The hard beat drumming through the club combined with the alcohol in her system was starting to make her feel a bit heated and light-headed. She moved between a few sweaty dancers as carefully as possible to reach Shephard and tug at his arm.

"Let's go, Shephard. I think it's time we headed back to the Normandy," she tried, barely managing a stern expression.

"Aww c'mon M'randa… dance with your cap'n a little." He grinned goofily and turned his terrible dancing towards her. Miranda exhaled a short laugh and felt herself loosen up a bit at the ridiculous sight of her Commander's dancing.

'Oh, what the hell,' she thought, feeling herself start to move her hips to the rhythm. Shephard's silly grin widened at his small victory and they began moving to the club's pulsing beat.

Miranda let her eyes slide shut and danced. She didn't know how long she danced. It could've been minutes, hours. She felt a bead of sweat run from her temple down the side of her neck. It actually felt… good. Her mind slowly let go of everything… the stress, the fighting, even the hard-ass attitude. She tossed her hair and felt the tantalizing heat of the other dancers in close proximity. She didn't realize it, but she was getting a lot of attention from those around her with her alluring movements. After all, the way she moved in that white Cerberus suit that clung tightly to her skin didn't leave much to the imagination.

Suddenly, she gasped as she felt a pair of hands feel up her waist and the heat of someone moving in close behind her. By the feel of it, a female. Feeling exhilarated and care-free, the tipsy Cerberus agent didn't miss a beat and kept moving her hips to the bass against her new dance partner. Miranda started to feel hot exhalations against her neck which only heightened her excitement. Encouraged, she picked up her pace and began to grind her hips against her partner irresistibly. She smiled a bit to herself; she was starting to understand why people actually enjoyed coming to these places. It was a nice feeling knowing that she could seduce complete strangers with her body so easily… she _was _engineered to perfection after all.

Eyes closed, she turned her head slightly to the right and reached over her shoulder to run fingers through her partner's hair, but found that there wasn't any to grab onto. Instead, she felt a very familiar shaved head. She gasped as her eyes snapped open to be met with a very predatory looking Jack.

"J-Jack, I…" Miranda tried her best to express her surprise and relief at the same time, but failed to form any kind of coherent sentence.

"Shut up," Jack replied breathily. "We're leaving. _Now_."

-----

Miranda struggled to keep up as Jack roughly dragged her by the wrist towards her quarters. As they entered the room, Jack flung her down onto the bed and attacked her neck, roughly biting and sucking on every inch. The Cerberus woman's vision was a bit blurry, and she was still trying to comprehend everything that was happening. One thing was clear; her dancing had succeeded in creating a very horny Jack who had her pinned down on the bed.

"Is that how you dance with everyone after a few drinks, hmm?" Miranda detected a hint of Jealousy in Jack's tone as she bit down particularly hard on her neck, surely leaving a mark. Miranda let out a moan and reached up, fumbling to unhook Jack's straps. Jack chuckled and grabbed her hands, forcing them onto the bed above Miranda's head.

"I don't think so, princess," she sneered. "You're gonna be _my _bitch tonight." She forcefully yanked down the zipper of Miranda's top and pulled it off roughly, throwing it against the wall. She felt her blood heat up when she saw Miranda's beautiful, flawless body displayed before her, now covered only by a rather transparent, black lace bra. She then reached back to undo the straps covering her upper body and used them to tie up Miranda's wrists.

Jack then leaned back to admire her work. Miranda groaned weakly and shifted to test the strength of the knot. A faint blush crept over her body as she realized how vulnerable she was before the convict who was now licking her lips, trying to decide where to attack first. The blue-eyed woman bit her lower lip in anticipation for what the dominant biotic was about to do to her.

Jack stood up and made quick work of the rest of her clothes before crawling back over Miranda. She started below the defenseless woman's belly button and slowly licked up her torso, leaving a trail of saliva that was pure heat.

Miranda arched her spine into Jack's tongue as a silent plea for more. Jack just grinned evilly and pushed up Miranda's bra, latching herself onto her right nipple. She alternated sucking and biting on it while she massaged the other one with her free hand.

"Ahhhh… Jack… " Miranda felt her body start to shake with desire. Moans were working their way out of her throat freely as Jack relentlessly attacked her breasts. She felt herself tug at the constraints on her wrists again, wanting so badly to reach down and rub herself.

Tides of pleasure were crashing over Miranda and each moan that escaped her fueled the fire building in Jack's abdomen. She's rather die than admit it, but the Cerberus woman's voice was pure sex to her ears, low and filled with lust. Fed up with foreplay, she reached down and pulled Miranda's suit all the way down and off. Realizing the bra was the last remaining obstruction, she grumbled and simply tore it off before tossing it to the other side of the room.

"Jack!" Miranda whined, sitting up slightly to glare at her. "That was my favorite bra!"

"Fuck it," Jack mumbled against her skin as she moved down her stomach lower, lower…

"Ohhhhh…" Miranda moaned deliciously and tightened fists against the sheets as Jack's tongue worked around her swollen bundle of nerves. The muscle worked its way around her opening, teasing, dipping into it here and there.

"Mmm… you like that?" Jack said against her, followed by long, firm strokes of her tongue. Miranda could barely focus enough to nod.

"Yeah? Come on, baby, say it...say you like it… tell me you love it!" Followed by another flick of her tongue over the sensitive clit.

"Y…Yessss… ahhhh! I lo-ohh.. I love it!" Her arousal was getting painful and she started humping Jack's wet mouth that was now dripping with come and saliva. The alcohol seemed to be having an effect on her body's sensitivity. It was making her body tight with urgency and she was covered with sweat. Yes, she would do anything Jack wanted.

Jack sped up to match Miranda's movements, wrapping her hands around her waist to hold her in place as she focused on her clit. Miranda panted heavily, trails of sweat falling from her neck down between her heaving breasts. The cool air that met her moist skin spread goose bumps all over her and hardened her nipples. She felt the pressure well up inside of her groin and she screamed as her whole body tensed. It felt like time stopped as she came in Jack's mouth, her pussy contracting and body twitching uncontrollably. Jack moved up to hold her and watch her face contort with pleasure as she writhed in ecstasy. Seeing Miranda like that drove her crazy.

As Miranda lay there trying to catch her breath, Jack quickly fetched the toy she bought earlier from its bag. She slowly inserted the thick, shorter end into herself and pressed the button at the base of the shaft.

"Ah," she gasped in surprise at the sensation of little wires attaching themselves to her sensitive parts.

Miranda struggled to sit up to see what her lover was up to. Her biotics flared briefly as she loosened her wrists from the restraints.

"Jack.. what are you- oh my!" Miranda's eyes widened in surprise at the fully erect, flesh-colored shaft that Jack was proudly presenting her with. She had heard advertisements for such things around Omega sometimes but had never entertained the thought of trying it. As she inspected Jack's… addition, she unconsciously wet her lips in anticipation.

Jack looked down at it too before gently rubbing the smooth shaft, experimenting with the feeling. "Shhhhit," she hissed, "no wonder dudes wanna fuck all the time." The toy warmed with her arousal and her wetness started to ooze from the tip.

She then looked up at Miranda, and they looked at each other for a moment, eyes clouded in arousal.

"So are you just gonna look at it all day, or are you gonna suck me off?" Jack pushed her hips forward towards the raven-haired woman who was now on all fours on the bed in front of her.

Miranda raised an eyebrow and gave a smile that indicated she was happy to accept the offer. She reached up with one hand to hold the length as she licked the end once, testing. She slowly rubbed her clenched hand around the extension, sending shivers of delight up Jacks spine. She then guided it slowly into her mouth. She'd given Jack oral before, but this was different. Her mind was getting used to the thought that this hot, dripping shaft in her mouth was part of Jack.

"Ffffuck!" Jack tipped her head back as the pleasurable sensation of Miranda's mouth swept over her, causing her knees to tremble. The Salarian certainly wasn't kidding. She could feel the wetness, heat, and softness of Miranda's mouth all around her. Her chest heaved as she breathed hard, trying her best to get a hold of herself. 'Dammit,' she cursed inwardly, 'I feel like a fucking virgin.'

"M-miri… ahh… s-so fucking good!" Miranda placed her hands on Jack's waist to support her as she continued to lick and suck eagerly. Rather enjoying her moment of control, Miranda gave the tattooed woman a teasing smile and stroked the length steadily, licking at the tip each time. She reveled at this marvelous piece of technology that allowed her to give her lover such wonderful sensations. Miranda moaned around the hard member, sending vibrations through the shaft and throughout Jack's entire body, causing her knees to buckle further.

"That's it, take it nice and deep." Hands tightened in dark brown hair and Jack forced her to take the cock deeper into her throat as she fucked her mouth. Miranda gagged a bit and pulled back while continuing to stroke Jack's length, drinking up her come as it spilled out. Not to be outdone, she eagerly took it back in, forcing the cock down her throat as Jack pushed. The gagging was there again but she firmly resisted, needing Jack to come in her mouth. Jack felt the muscles of her throat close tightly around her, heightening her experience, she could feel it coming, it wouldn't be long now.

"Ahhh… coming… drink it _all_ up, baby." Jack's whole body shook as this new feeling grasped her body. Her sweet come filled Miranda's throat. She enthusiastically swallowed all that she could before her lover collapsed, spent, into her arms.

She gently lowered her lover's limp body onto the bed, laying her head against the pillows. Miranda could feel the wetness between her own legs again. She wasn't done yet, oh no. She wanted, no, _needed_ to feel Jack inside of her.

She moved to straddle the tattooed hips and leaned down to kiss her lover passionately, her dark locks falling all around the pillow. Jack gave out a low moan and responded by gently biting Miranda's lower lip and tugging, eliciting a small gasp from her. Miranda began rocking her hips, hinting at what she wanted.

"Haven't had enough yet, huh? Don't worry, I wasn't nearly finished with you yet," Jack said with a cocky smirk, sliding the hardening desire between Miranda's firm behind.

"Tell me what you want, Miri," Jack commanded as she kept rubbing her sensitive length against her. Miranda's head felt flooded with lust. It was hard to think straight.

"I want… I want you inside me," she managed.

"Not enough," Jack urged, gripping her hips and grinding against her harder. "Come on, tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Ahhh!" The friction was maddening. Fuck dignity, she needed it _now_. "Dammit Jack, I want you to fuck me!"

With a satisfied grin, Jack lifted Miranda's hips and started to mount her onto her throbbing member. The two women moaned together at the unfamiliar sensation as they become joined intimately. Jack's breathing became erratic and her entire body was flush with excitement. Miranda's knit her eyebrows and placed her hands on Jack's colored stomach for support, slowly impaling herself. She breathed heavily through her mouth and they paused to adjust for a moment, light blue eyes meeting brown ones in a look of longing. Miranda started moving up and down carefully, eliciting small moans from the woman under her.

"Yeahhhh…" Jack groaned and arched her back and Miranda moved her hands up to squeeze the brilliantly tattooed breasts. Her cascading, dark hair splayed over Jack's chest as she leaned down to kiss up her inked neck, still stroking the length inside of her. She traced along the scars that circled the ex-convict's neck with her tongue, as if trying to heal them.

Sweat rolled down Jack's forehead as she started thrusting harder into the tight heat. Her hands went to cup Miranda's ass in order to move in and out easier. It was incredible, she could really _feel_ Miranda's tightness clench and squeeze all around her. She could tell her Miri was enjoying it just as much. Her head was tipped back and she let out sweet moans as she rode Jack's thick cock.

Jack grabbed Miranda's hips and rolled her over to be on top, remaining inside of her. Miranda's thighs wrapped themselves around the lean waist that began pumping in and out, faster and faster.

"Ohhh yeah baby, take me," Miranda screamed as she felt the cock rub against her g-spot. Jack clenched her teeth and complied, fucking her relentlessly. She watched as the woman under her tossed her head against the pillows in abandon. Nails scratched helplessly at her shoulders and back; that would surely to leave marks later, but she didn't care. They both rather enjoyed leaving marks on one another; a possessive, territorial trait that the two women shared. The only thing occupying Jack's mind right now was thrusting again and again into that maddening heat.

She pulled almost all the way out, leaving just the tip in, then driving back in even deeper and harder. Jack's whole body was covered in sweat and her eyes squeezed shut as she realized she was nearing her end. With her remaining energy, she bent down to bite Miranda's neck and made sure to hit her lover's sweetest spot with each movement of her hips.

"Oh god, Jack, I.. I'm.. I'm co-ooooohh..AHH!" Miranda's body jerked violently as she felt all of the pressure that had built up release from her in a powerful rush. Her cum spilled out all around Jack while she moaned uncontrollably.

"Shhhit…Miri!" Jack weakly thrust into the quivering woman under her a few more times as she released inside of her, keeping her head buried in the pale neck. Miranda shuddered as she felt Jack's come fill her up and mix with her own fluid. Both women finally collapsed on top of one another lay there panting and spent, savoring each other's warmth. Miranda's finger gently traced along the light pink lines scarring Jack's back and arms, receiving small mewls from the slack body on top of her.

"Jack, baby…" Miranda's eyes slid shut as she let her body relax and start to drift off.

The bald woman finally mustered up some strength to carefully pull out of her lover's body, causing them both to gasp lightly. Jack then removed the toy, noticing the small wires coil back up inside the base before tossing it aside and cuddling up against Miranda's warmth.

Jack moved her left leg in between Miranda's and buried her nose into the woman's neck as she inhaled deeply to savor the scent of their lovemaking. Thinking Miranda was long gone, she mumbled something against her skin before passing out completely.

Miranda felt the affectionate words and smiled, giving Jack a gentle squeeze before joining her in a deep, satisfying sleep.

-----

A/N: Whew! I know it got a bit mushy there at the end, but I'm a hopeless romantic. I think the two of 'em would let their guards down a bit once they hooked up anyway. ;) My first fic was very fun to write! It took a lot of time… my friend and I edited it countless times, but it was worth it. Have to admit I played out my own fantasies a bit, but that's what fanfiction is for, eh? I hope you all enjoyed it as well! I welcome any comments/critiques, or even encouragement to write again, haha! Until next time~


End file.
